Te extraño
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Ni Harry ni yo sabemos como enfrentarnos a la muerte de Sirius, por eso decidimos escribirle una carta. Es para apaciguar mi angustia personal. Quizá a alguien más le sirva


Te extraño...

**Autora:** Anita Puelma alias Maniática Lovegood

**Summary:** Ni Harry ni yo sabemos como enfrentarnos a la muerte de Sirius, por eso decidimos escribirle una carta. Es para apaciguar mi angustia personal. :(

**Disclaimer:** No soy la Rowling, porque si lo fuera nadie estaría sufriendo por la muerte de uno de SUS personajes.

La verdad no entiendo porque escribo esto ahora. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que leí el 5to libro y con lágrimas en los ojos vi la muerte de Sirius. Pero, no se últimamente lo siento más cercano, como si hubiera leído el libro ayer. Siento como si hubiera sido alguien real, a quién perdí. ¿Por qué Rowling lo mato? "Porque es importante para la trama futura". Espero que haya valido la pena.

En fin, en este fic lo he escrito con el dolor de mi alma, porque creo que es la única forma de remitir un poco este dolor que siento en el pecho.

Todo esto transcurre en el periodo en el que Harry esta en la casa con los Durleys, sin nadie que lo consuele, entonces el decide consolarse por sí mismo. Escribiéndole una carta.

Quiero expresar algunas teorías acerca de Dumbledore. Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sirius:

Se que esta carta nunca llegará a tus manos, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado. Todavía no admito que no te volveré a ver, se que estás en alguna parte...En verdad intento no engañarme ¡Pero no puedo admitirlo! ¡Eras como mi padre! ¡Me permití amar, quererte...de verdad eres la persona más imponte en mi vida! ¡Todo es tan injusto!.

Me pregunto; ¿ Por que tuviste que aparecer en mi vida y irte tan repentinamente?.

Me diste mucha alegría cuando me enteré de que eras mi padrino y de que en verdad tú no habías ocasionado la muerte de mis padres...incluso...valla...esto se ven tan remoto...incluso...esto es muy doloroso, recuerdo cuando hicimos planes de ir a vivir juntos, me puse tan contento al saber que tenía la posibilidad de dejar a los Durleys...Tantas ilusiones...Ho...Sirius, ¿por qué tuviste que dejarme?.

Todo el la culpa de Dumbledore, ahora lo sé. Me he puesto a pensar fríamente. Dumbledore sabía que se había producido un cambio de guardián ¡El lo sabía maldita sea!, podría haber evitado que tu fueras a Azkaban, pero eso hubiera sido una falla en su brillante plan.

Supongo que no sabes que Dumbledore estaba enterado de que Peter era el traidor y el sabía que tenía que ser Neville o yo. Pero Neville tenía a su abuela y a toda una familia, menos sus padres obviamente para ser influenciado.  
En cambio yo no tenía ningún pariente paterno, se encargó de que tú estuvieras en Azkaban, sabía que mis tíos odiaban la magia y que a mi me iban a odiar. Era mucho más fácil manipular a un pobre huérfano sin ningún apoyo familiar decente.

Yo estaba confuso en el mundo mágico, pero Dumbledore "amablemente" se portó como un abuelo conmigo y me enseñó lo que necesitaba saber...El mismo me confesó que había una falla en su plan ¿Te digo cual es? Que al yo saber de la profecía, me podría enterar de todo lo que sé ahora. Me estoy volviendo más cómo mi padre, antes creía en la justicia, que nadie me iba a hacer sufrir más. Que ingenuo e ignorante de mi parte.

¡Dumbledore sabía lo que iba a pasar, por eso no me explicó nada...me tuve que enterar a hurtadillas de que Voldemort podía usarme para poseerme!. El sabía que tú podías arruinar todo su brillante plan. Porque si tu siguieras conmigo Sirius, no dejarías que yo me enfrentara a Voldemort...me llevarías lejos de Dumbledore para impedirlo...porque tú SI me querías...padrino....

Dumbledore lo sabía...lo sabía...Ho, Sirius. No sabes la falta que me haces. Recuerdo cuando te pedía consejos para derrotar a el dragón. ¡Las Navidades tan alegres que pasamos juntos!.

Pasaste tus últimos meses encerrado en la casa que más odias, pasaste unos últimos meses horribles...y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada para probar tu inocencia ¿¡Por que mierda el Ministerio tiene que ser tan inepto!? ¡Ojalá se mueran todos!...que los dementores absorban su alma, es lo mínimo que se merecen. No soporto esta casa yo tampoco Sirius. Estoy acá por las mismas razones que tu estabas en Grimmuld Place. Seguridad. Una soberana mierda.

La vida no es vida si no puedes disfrutarla...y yo no la puedo disfrutar sin ti, Sirius. No creo poder superarlo jamás. Pero lo peor, es que no me puedo ir...no puedo reunirme contigo...porque ahora se mi misión. En parte cumpliré mi venganza, y si Voldemort me mata, moriré tranquilo porque se que habré intentado cumplir mi misión. Y si lo venzo y continuo estando sin ti, me encargaré personalmente de reunirme contigo y con mis padres.

Muy pronto. Muy pronto...

Nos veremos. Te extrañara siempre.  
Harry Potter

Pd: ¿Cuándo me enviarás una carta?


End file.
